St Valentinus and a few shots of Fire Whiskey
by wonderwall05
Summary: What happens when two people, discover a bottle of Fire Whiskey and start a conversation about the origins of Valentines day? Sex of course.
1. Chapter 1

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco Malfoy was having the worst Valentine's Day ever. Draco Malfoy was also sitting by himself in the Heads' Common room drinking a shot of Fire Whiskey. Again Draco Malfoy was having the worst Valentine's Day ever. He should've been enjoying time with his significant other, too bad he didn't have a significant other; not for lack of trying he just couldn't seem to get one girl out of his mind. He could talk to Pansy he supposed, but he grimaced at the thought even he was not that desperate.

The door to the Heads' Common room flew open and an angry Hermione Granger stormed in, her hair in disarray and her eyes wild. She spotted Draco sitting frozen by the fire and stomped over towards, for a second he actually thought she was going to kill him. But, after what she did next he half hoped she would've. Hermione Granger grabbed the bottle of Fire Whiskey, placed it to her lips and took a gigantic gulp.

It was immediately shown that she had never had a drink let alone a sip of Fire Whiskey, for her face colored nicely and she looked about to gag. Draco remained frozen as seconds ticked by and her face returned to normal, and then she tipped her head back and took a long chug from the bottle. This was enough to cause Draco to bolt up.

" Wow slow down Granger." He said eyeing the depleting liquid with fear; she was drinking all of his Fire Whiskey! When she lowered the bottle he snatched it away quickly, and looked at the Head Girl. She seemed to be swaying slightly, her eyes closed and he wondered if she was about to pass out.

Hermione took a deep breath, opened her eyes to see Draco Malfoy looking at her, in fear? Awe? She wasn't quite sure, but what she did know was that it did nothing to improve her mood.

" What?" She snapped, and he raised his hands and went to sit on the couch again. She followed plopping herself down a foot away from him, and he raised his eyebrows in question.

" What? Is there some unwritten rule saying that I cant sit within a foot of you!" She barked glaring at him.

" Having a good Valentine's Day as well?" He questioned smiling slightly.

" Oh don't remind me!" She moaned leaning back against the couch, and her stomach lurched, as she felt dizzy.

" I can agree with you right now." He murmured lightly and looked up to see Hermione staring at him. " What?"

" No offense or anything but shouldn't you be out snogging some girl in a broom closest or anything?" At his look she tried to explain further. " Well, you're like some sort of stud, aren't you?" At this remark he grinned at her, which would scared anyone who hadn't witnessed it before.

" You think I'm a stud, Granger?" He asked.

" I didn't say that! I was merely stating what I thought was a well known fact!" She said hurriedly.

" So it's fact, huh? You like facts don't you." Draco said eyeing her.

" I didn't say it was my fact, I mean I'm not deaf I hear the other girls talking. One can barely walk into the bathroom without hearing, " Draco Malfoy this" or " Harry Potter that". It's tiring to say the least, especially when they see me and ask have I ever seen Harry naked? Or is it true that you have a panther as a pet? Really!" Hermione snorted unattractively.

" Girls actually ask that?" After Hermione's nod he added, " I knew they were dull but really are they retarded as well?" Which was the wrong thing to say.

" Excuse me Malfoy?" Hermione said coldly. " I believe I heard you wrong, could you repeat that?"

" You need to loosen up Granger." He said quickly shoving the bottle of Fire Whiskey, which he had been sipping at, into her hands. She glared at him before taking a sip of it. " Not like that." She tried again and he sighed. " Here I'll teach you." He said picking up a shot glass and placing it on the table in front of them, he poured in the Fire Whiskey waiting for it to stop smoking and handed it to her, she looked at it and then at him.

" You haven't used this yet have you?" she asked indicating the shot glass and when he made an insulted face she quickly stuttered, " Not that I mind drinking from the same cup as you, I mean your spit isn't different from anyone else's I really don't mind that your lips have touched it and…" She trailed off as he began laughing.

" Dear god Hermione if you want me to snog you just ask!" He said and laughed again at her wide-eyed expression. "Okay, this is what you do. Take a deep breath and let it out, take the shot as quickly as you can. Don't let in any air, and down the shot, got it?" She looked slightly nervous. " Do it like this." He said letting out his breath and sucking at the shot, his eyes stung a bit and he shook his head before grinning at her. " Got it?"

" Got it." She said as he poured another shot. She grasped the glass firmly and let out her breath and drank the shot quickly, tears ran down her face as the liquid burned down her throat. " Shit." She said.

" Good, isn't it?" He asked and she nodded wiping away the tears. " Another?" He asked and she nodded, she downed the shot with less difficulty this time. Draco sat watching her for a while as she reclined on the couch, appearing much more relaxed. " So what went so wrong about your Valentine's Day?" He asked wondering why he cared so much.

" Well first of all Valentine's Day in general is the worst holiday ever created! The whole thing was created so that people would stop having sex during Lupercalia! I mean it was all named after this Saint Valentinus. This guy never had sex before and they made up this whole sappy ass story about the jailers daughter and like the pope and everything. It should be on the 15th anyway, if you're going to celebrate Valentines Day at least do it at the proper time! I mean they even got the name wrong! It should be Valentinus' Day! Sounds like shit right?" Draco had started laughing after the initial shock of hearing Hermione swear.

" I'll remember not to send you a Valentine then." He said laughing still and heard Hermione sigh. " So what else went wrong this Valentinus' Day?" He asked.

" You were listening to me?" She asked shocked that he had paid attention.

" Yes what was I going to do ignore you?" He asked.

" Well, that's what Ron and Harry do most of the time." She whispered looking sad, that scared him a bit.

" So continue on with your story."

" Well I mean no one asked me to be their Valentine and really I didn't mind. It's all very frivolous." She said.

" Yes very frivolous."

" I'm glad you agree." She seemed to have missed his mocking. " I was totally unconcerned about it, until we were at Hogsmeade, you know Harry, Ron and I." He nodded wondering why he was interested in her rambling speech. " And Ron suddenly says to me, 'You can be my Valentine Hermione' as if it's like some sort of honor! I reply sweetly of course," Draco tried to suppress a smile at this. " So I reply, ' That's very thoughtful Ron, but who says I don't have a Valentine already.' He just gave me this look that said, are you kidding me? I could have smacked him; actually I think I might've, did I? O well. So I say what is that look supposed to mean Ronald? He says back, ' Hermione don't take this wrong, but you're just not the type of girl guys ask out.'" She sighed at this point frowning. " I ask why of course."

" You always ask why." Draco interrupted.

" Excuse me whose story is this?"

" Yours."

" Glad you caught onto that. So as I was saying, his reply was ' Well Hermione you're a book worm and everything and guys are just not interested in girls like _you.'_ Did you hear the emphasis on the word you? Because I did."

" I heard it."

" Good. So at this time I calmly told Ron exactly what I was thinking."

" And what was that?"

" I said, 'Well that's a surprise because most girls don't want to go out with a four year old trapped in the body of an annoying tall loser with red hair.'"

" You didn't."

" I did."

" What was his reaction? Wait, let me guess he turned red, and stuttered?"

" Your absolutely right, Draco!" Hermione said and started laughing like mad, which set Draco off. They ended up leaning on each other for support and after catching each other's eye they sat up quickly.

" So how was your Valentinus' Day?" Hermione asked turning towards Draco and placing a look of complete interest on her face.

" Why are you asking?" he asked slightly suspicious.

" Because I want to know why the famous Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts stud is spending his Valentinus' Day drinking Fire Whiskey with Hermione Granger." She asked giving him an inquiring look.

" Maybe it's a much better way to spend it then he ever thought." He said quietly looking her in the eyes before grinning. " Wait did you just call me a stud again."

" Oh shut up!"

" So you admit it?"

" Fine, you're the studliest stud ever." Hermione said rolling her eyes.

" Thank you, I already know but coming from your mouth makes it all that much better." He said and Hermione grunted.

" Just tell your story Draco." She said exasperatedly.

"It's not quite as amusing as yours." He said.

" Nothing is quite as amusing as mine." Hermione said proudly.

" A little cocky?"

" Not just truthful. Admit it."

" Okay your story was the most amusing ever."

" Thank you, I already know but coming from your mouth makes it all that much better." Hermione said imitating him and he chuckled slightly, as she smiled.

" So one with the story, even though it can never come close to mine."

" Okay, so I was going to spend it with Jennifer Winslow…" Hermione interrupted by making a face. " What was that for?" Draco asked offended.

" Jennifer Winslow? I'm sorry but that girl is as dumb as a bag of bricks. What are you conversations like, ' Drakie do you think my hair looks better up or down?'" Draco laughed loudly.

" God Hermione never say Drakie again, it's disturbing." He shuddered slightly. " So can I continue?"

" Far be it for me to stop you." She said grinning at him.

" So we were on our way to Hogsmeade and I couldn't stop thinking about this other girl I wanted to spend Valentine's sorry Valentinus' Day with. It was strange because I never really thought about her, but all I could think was how this girl walking next to me didn't even compare to her, she was so much smarter and pretty. Then what Jennifer said proved that I couldn't spend my day with her."

" What'd she say?"

" I knew you'd ask. So she stops me and looks at me oh so seriously and says, 'Drakie do you think my hair looks better up or down?'" Hermione looked so shocked and suddenly burst out laughing Draco gladly joined her.

" Really she did?" She asked clearly excited.

" No." She glared at him. " But it was something equally stupid, so I made my excuses, a headache it was horrible," He said pouting and Hermione giggled, he was surprised by the sound, "And I left her to come back here and drink Fire Whiskey by myself." He said knowing he looked downcast.

" Well you're not by yourself anymore." Hermione said quietly taking his hand in hers. He was afraid that she would let go; never had he thought holding hands could feel so good. Her hand was tiny as it fit inside of his so perfectly, and it was warm so warm. Hermione seemed to realize what she was doing as he stared at their entwined hands and she pulled away quickly as if burned. " I'm sorry!" She said looking horrified and Draco wished he could just reach out and take her hand back again. Hermione looked around quickly cleared her throat and spoke again. " So tell me about this other girl."

He looked her directly in the eyes and started speaking, " She's lovely, this girl. When she walks into the room, no one else matters, I can't see anyone that compares to her." Hermione had begun to blush underneath his intense stare. " She's got to be the clumsiest person I know, she can trip over anything, and she couldn't ride a broom to save her life. I remember back in first year when we had flying lessons, she was so angry she couldn't do it." He paused for a moment realizing that his hands were inching towards Hermione slowly so he pulled them back. " This girl has a quick wit, I can remember hearing her say something to her friends and wanting so desperately to laugh but I couldn't. Her friends, I don't understand why she hangs out with those two idiots, they don't appreciate her in the slightest." Hermione's eyes had widened and he gulped nervously before continuing. "She has the most amazing smile and it makes me happy just seeing it, when she laughs I feel like nothing could bring me down. This girl is amazingly smart, all the teachers love her except one." He grinned slightly then. " This girl is the brightest witch of our age." He ended and noticed that his hand were clasping hers, she looked slightly dumbfounded.

" I don't under…" She said stopping as he tugged her towards him.

" This girl is Hermione Granger." He whispered before kissing her lightly and sweetly. He pulled back and grinned when he saw her eyes were closed.

"Oh gosh." She whispered opening her eyes slowly. Suddenly she grabbed his head pulling him to her roughly, their lips hit with bruising strength and he wrapped his arms around her pulling her close. They kissed roughly and passionately for a moment before she pulled away. She looked at him warily before standing up and muttering, " I should get to bed its late." Without another word or glance she rushed to her room closing the door with a loud snap.

Draco sat there dumbfounded, his lips still swollen and red from their kissing. He looked at the place she had just left to the door, which she had disappeared behind, and he felt a sinking in his stomach. He felt that he had done something terribly wrong; he grabbed the Fire Whiskey watching the firelight reflect in the clear liquid. He shook his head and threw the bottle angrily at the fire watching with satisfaction as the fire hungrily drank the liquid. His gaze was once again drawn to her door and he tried to pretend like he didn't care that she had just left him sitting there. All by himself again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I hope you like this; it was my first try at a Valentines Day fan fiction. The information about St. Valentinus is true. Well I hope you liked it I know I did.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters but I do own the witty dialogue and the amazing plot. But hey that's just me being modest.

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	2. Chapter 2

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione woke the next morning with a terrible headache. It took her a moment to realize exactly what had caused the headache, first her anger at Ron came back and then her confusion hit her. Let's just say it did not help her headache. She stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom taking a quick shower, feeling only slightly better at the end of it. She dressed hurriedly and opened her door hesitantly checking both ways before stepping out of her bedroom, she rushed across the common room only glancing over towards the fire to notice that a single shot glass remained but the bottle of Fire Whiskey was gone. She reached the portrait hole and paused, what was she waiting for? Was she really expecting him to stop her? Apparently she was. She sighed and clambered through the portrait hole tripping as she did so. His words came back to her and she blushed hurrying down the hallway towards the Great Hall.

Hermione entered the Great Hall glancing at the Slytherin table warily. He wasn't there. She wasn't sure whether she was glad or not. She walked over to where Harry and Ron sat. Harry greeted her tiredly, while Ron stayed silent. Apparently he didn't take being called an annoying tall loser well. Hermione grinned slightly as she thought of his reaction and that brought up more unwanted memories. She quickly grabbed food placing it on her plate and poured herself a goblet of orange juice, anything to keep her hands busy. When she had finished arranging her food on her plate she realized that she wasn't hungry in the slightest. She let her mind drift remembering the night before and she was grinning again.

" What are you so happy about?" Ron grumbled attempting to glare at her.

" Nothing."

" Sure its nothing." He said.

" Really Ron it's nothing." She said rubbing her temples.

" I'm not a annoying you know!" He said loudly drawing snickers from the people around him.

" Well your doing a good job of it right now." Hermione muttered and as he was about to reply she held up her hand. " Please this isn't helping my headache Ron so can you cut it out?"

" Why do you have a headache?" Harry asked looking at her strangely.

" Oh….err….just a lot of work you know." Hermione stuttered.

" But we barely got assigned anything this weekend." Harry said.

" Well I just wanted to get ahead." Hermione said but Harry didn't look entirely convinced so she looked the other way feigning interest in some discussion Neville and Ginny were having.

Breakfast was half way finished when Hermione made the mistake of looking towards the doors. Draco Malfoy entered at that exact moment followed by Jennifer Winslow who seemed to be simpering. Hermione watched as he sat down allowing Jennifer to take hold of his arm, she nearly gagged when she saw Jennifer rest her head on his shoulder. She turned away quickly when his eyes met hers and she could feel her cheeks turn hot. Hermione focused on her plate and continued moving her food around on it.

She heard the familiar flaps of wings as the owls flew into the hall but she didn't look up. So she was surprised when an owl landed on the table knocking her plate into Neville's lap. She gulped when she saw the red letter tied to the owl's leg.

" Is that a Howler?" Harry asked concerned.

" No, that's not a Howler, Howler's are more maroon." Ron stated.

" Well read it Hermione." Harry said impatiently. With trembling hands Hermione untied the letter, petting the owl absently as she looked at the letter.

" Well come on we don't have all day." Ron said.

" Oh don't get your knickers in a twist." Hermione mumbled, breaking the seal gently. She took a deep breath and opened the letter carefully.

_**Dear Hermione,**_

_**Be my Valentine?**_

_**I'd rather not spend it alone this time around.**_

_**Happy Valentinus' Day**_

" What idiot sent this? It's not even Valentines Day anymore! He spelled it wrong what an idiot." Ron said scoffing.

"Actually it is and he didn't." Hermione said still staring at the card. Suddenly eleven more owls landed each carrying a single white violet and Hermione understood their meaning, 'Let's take a chance'.

" Why violets?" She heard Ginny ask as she turned around her eyes searching the Slytherin table. She found him and he was staring right back at her. She smiled and she could see the relief on his face. He winked slightly and indicated the door with his head; she nodded and turned back around. The confusion was written clearly on her friends' faces.

"What's going on?" Ron asked.

" I don't know." Harry replied.

" Umm I'm not feeling very well you guys, I think I'm going to go to the Hospital Wing." She said standing up.

" Okay." Ginny said. " I'll take care of your flowers for you." Hermione nodded and stood up glancing at the Slytherin table to see that Draco was already gone. She hurried out of the hall and out of the entrance hall onto the grounds. She felt extremely nervous for some reason.

" You need to loosen up Granger." She heard someone say and she spun around quickly and stumbled falling towards the ground, and in the most cliché way possible he caught her and pulled her close to him. " I said you could trip over your own to feet." He whispered in her ear and she looked up to search those eyes. " I brought you something." He said quietly taking her hand and placing in it the twelfth white violet. She looked at it for a moment before standing on her tiptoes and kissing him lightly.

" So do you still hate Valentinus' Day?" He asked grinning down at her.

" I think I could come to like it." She said smiling slyly and tilted her head back to receive his kiss.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Happy, slightly romantic ending yes. But really what more did you expect from me? I am a romance whore, sadly, so unless a story in labeled angst it will end up happily. Oh yes and a little explanation of the white violets thing. White violets symbolically mean 'Let's take a chance' which is kind of fitting when it comes to Malfoy and Hermione fan fictions. I realize that this is short and leaves a lot to the imagination but I like it that way. Tell me if you do as well by hitting that button and reviewing. Many of you clamored for this to continue so if you aren't satisfied I _might_ be willing to give an alternative ending.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters only the disgusting sappiness.


End file.
